the_warmongering_sith_empire_introductionfandomcom-20200213-history
Archives
Darth Tyun The Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and Master of Dark Teaching, Lord Tyun, formerly known as Darth Factus III or Darth Zrenion, is a Sith Lord who served the TWSE Dark Council. He is best known for his name "Factus" as he is the grand son and prodigy of "Lord Factus I". He is also known for massive revolts against OJ, JOR, TSE, NSE, and SE. He served as the Head of the Sith Warriors. He's lead the current Sith into no battles, but, as we wonder, why? Or does he have a plan up his sleeve. Not only is he Lord Factus II. But Darth Mortem's father. Kotler "Kurt" Uchiha Sphere of Production and Logistics, Lord Kotler, formerly called Aroisu is a Sith that served the Empire as a Dark Council. He was a Dark Council when TWSE was still an SWTOR-like group and has returned once again to serve. He has also led many Empires of his own and has shutdown his previous Empire in the name of TWSE. Not only that but he shows extreme loyalty to both the Empire and the Wrath. Darth Miurani'Glou'nuruodo and Grand Moff Miurani'Glou'nuruodo The Head of the Council, also the Grand Moff of TWSE's Imperial Military, focusing on strength and strategy, a willful and strong commander, a master of diplomacy, he has been one of the first Sith in TWSE, also bringing the idea of bringing an Imperial Army to renounce the ways of the Galactic Empire. Considered the only Chiss of TWSE, he has brought much honor to the Chiss, and bringing order to TWSE has been his biggest and most admirable goal. Darth Titissizu Born on the planet of Korriban, he was captured by smugglers, then sold to Kamino to be a trooper, one day sent to the Dantooine Enclave for backup, he was told to help the Jedi and he took a lightsaber, using his Force Abilities to push the Sith back, after the Sith had converted him, he had then joined the Sith, later becoming a loner roaming the galaxy, he heard of the new Sith Empire rising to power, called the Warmongering Sith Empire, he joined and then rose high in their ranks, becoming a Dark Councilor, he has fought for TWSE and has done many accomplishments. Darth Novus Calex III A starting leader of TWSE, bringing order throughout the galaxy, known as a warmongering man, a good commander and good at management through leadership. He is known for leading the attack on Nespis IV against TNGJO, bringing victory for TWSE. Darth Styrax A Dark Councilor, helping the Grand Moff discover new technology and wonders for TWSE, also known for bringing order into TWSE. Darth Valdix A loyal Sith to the Emperor, Darth Valdix has been in the Empire till it began, bringing order and management to TWSE, also a old Imperial Commander, now allowed to use Harrower's due to his experience in starfleet battles. A also former Voice, he has done much to the Empire, bringing it to start and prosper, his deeds still remembered.